In recent years, handwriting input devices such as a tablet terminal which equipped the ability to receive and interpret handwriting input, have spread. Various type of such handwriting input devices are equipped with various functions, such as a function for taking still picture and movie by built-in camera, a function for recording sounds by the built-in microphone, a function for searching place on a map, a function as a calculator. With the handwriting input devices, if application software for handwriting input is started up, icons for starling up application software which performs various functions etc. are displayed on the screen for handwriting input, and, desired application software is started up by touching the icon.
Although it is not the technology about the above-mentioned handwriting input device, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-194869 discloses the document creation device, wherein the document creation device processing; recognizing optically frame and character string on paper etc. by handwriting input; incorporating them into personal computer etc.; starting up automatically an application software which processes the data of the statement in frame when the incorporated portion of the frame on the document is specified by cursor; and, attaching the chosen data to the position of the frame when user chose the data for pasting. And, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-119712 discloses the information control terminal device, wherein the information control terminal device processing; starting up the built in camera when pen pressure over a predetermined value is detected in the structure of Anoto Digital Pen; starting the reading of dot pattern of a paper; and, starting the reading the written-in character.
However, in conventional handwriting input device, the user has to do operation of choosing icon for starting up desired application software, copying the information acquired by application software, determining the size and position of a place on which the copied information and pasting it, when inserting the information acquired by application software into the predetermined place of screen for handwriting input, so the operation becomes complicated and was a problem.
In view of the problems described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a handwriting input device and a handwriting input control program by which starting of application software and use of the information acquired by the application software was simplified.